kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian
Sebastian Luse will do anything to win and thinks one step ahead of his competition. 'The Gambler '''always has a trick up his sleeve and will do whatever is necessary in order to come out on top. Biography Living just outside of Las Vegas, Sebastian’s life has always depended a little bit on chance. His mother works in a casino and had been so much of a gambler that she had originally courted Sebastian’s father because of a bet, unaware that he was actually a smooth conman who left town immediately after seducing his way into her heart ''and her pockets. Sebastian was raised by his mother, though he has inherited traits from both of his parents: he is always up for a game and is naturally lucky, but, if all else fails, he is a master at manipulating the situation to go his way. Though isn't as much of a cruel hustler as his father, he sees everything as a game that he has to win, whether it is through meticulous strategy or a bold risk. Highly intelligent and observant, Sebastian can easily figure out exactly which strings to pull to make everything happen according to his plans. Even if it seems as though he is taking a chance, he usually is prepared for any outcome and has thinks quickly enough to smooth talk his way out of any sticky situation. Sebastian claims he never cheats and always keeps his clever planning to himself, though he knows that he will always be more of a puppet master than a pawn. Sebastian sees Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment as another game that he will win. It’s an elimination game, after all, so his ability to manipulate others is practically a golden ticket to the finale. During For Your Entertainment... Sebastian was the last contestant to arrive in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, and he immediately bet that Ophelia's medical records stated that she was crazy, which he thought was a bet he knew he'd win. Sebastian was also the last contestant to be interviewed, and when Rachel Claire accused him of being a cheater he said he was lucky and practiced. He distracted her with card tricks so he could steal her informational cards on the other contestants unnoticed. He earned a point for his team, and said in the confessional that the stolen cards had information on all 22 competitors and were key to determining who he needed to use to win. When Monique and Elena fought about shower time in The Bachelor Isn't Interested, Sebastian offered some of his time to the socialite. When she left, he asked Monique why she let Elena get her way, and the designer said she didn't want enemies yet. She noticed an index card in his hand, but he passed it off as a playing card. Sebastian said in the confessional that he'd read cards and most of his teammates were "stupid, useless, or both," though he cited Donna as an ideal alliance-mate. He talked to her at breakfast, but Donna knew that he wanted something. He pointed out how pathetic their team was, saying that the only two sane people needed to stick together. She rejected his alliance, and he tried to persuade her again but was interrupted by Elena barging in. Sebastian's arrow hit the target in the first half of the challenge. He mentioned his offer to Donna again, unknowingly catching Elena's attention. He was left with Victor and Elena while The Emmys prepared their talents, Sebastian helping Victor with his poem. Elena attempted to seduce Sebastian into making an alliance with her, though he kept ignoring her to help Victor. He played dumb about trying to align with Donna, frustrating Elena. Sebastian was a member of the band in The Emmys' video in Video Killed the Reality Star, and he helped his teammates search through the costume racks. When Wes and Donna alked about being in the video while waiting for their scenes, Sebastian reminded them that the set was fake. They mocked him for killing their fun, but he claimed he was just in the game. Donna asked if he knew what was up with Minerva, and he correctly said that Elena and Gabe were responsible. After The Emmys lost the challenge, he gathered with Monique and Victor, who he had taken in for an alliance, and they planned to vote off Zack for losing their video. When Elena and Gabe argued on the boat in Safest Catch, Sebastian shouted at them. He then came up with a technique of making a fishhook to collect the crates. He and Wes assembled the hook and maneuvered it through the water whenever they found a crate. Elena later approached Sebastian about the alliance again, and he continued to play dumb at first. Elena bragged that she had almost gotten Minerva eliminated at the last ceremony, but the gambler pointed out that loudmouth wasn't voted off. He told the socialite to talk to him again when she managed to do something useful. Sebastian and Donna washed the dishes in Sing Your Heart Out, and she revealed that she had started to "extremely dislike" him after he offered her an alliance. He was confused by this, saying that he wanted a partnership rather than to use her. Sebastian said that the offer was still open, explaining that he wasn't interested in Elena at all. Donna argued that she was nothing special, but he countered it with the reasons he wanted to work with her, though she still denied the offer. Sebastian had only a minor role in the challenge's group performance. When Wes was assigned to work with Donna after he lost his voice, Sebastian claimed that the smart aleck would tear the musician apart. He voted for Gabe at the elimination that night. Sebastian won many games of cards against Victor in We All Fall Down, but the actor continued wanting to play. Over the game, Sebastian mentioned Ophelia's crush on Victor, saying that if he was smart he would use her. Victor accused the gambler of using him and Monique, and Sebastian dodged the question, beating Victor in the card game. When Donna passed by, Victor asked if he would use her, but Sebastian said she was different. In the confessional, Sebastian said that what he told Victor was honest and that he expected the actor to be eliminated soon. Sebastian passed the first round of the challenge, beating Angel. The gambler had an easy time in the second round, though he hindered Wes on an obstacle, claiming that "nice guys always finish last" despite being teammates. He qualified for round three, complimenting Risty when she did as well. Allison and Angel knocked Sebastian into the water in the final round to help Paul. Before the elimination, he met with his alliance to vote off Elena, but the socialite told a sob story to get them to eliminate Gabe. Monique and Victor fell for her trick, and Sebastian agreed to vote him that night. Sebastian tried to strategize with his team during Fire Insults at Will, but they wouldn't listen. When Risty got their attention, he explained his plan, but when he finished only Risty, Elena, and Minerva had stayed. Sebastian was angry in the confessional, but said he could work with it. Sebastian and Risty snuck around the woods, leaving Minerva and Elena to trail after them, the socialite ruining their cover several times. Despite this, they were able to eliminate Allison, Angel, and Avery. Sebastian instructed Elena and Minerva to stay away, but Elena said she had done something "useful" like he wanted her to. Elena offered him a secret alliance on the side while still keeping his with Monique and Victor, which he didn't reject outright. When Elena and Minerva were eventually eliminated, Sebastian and Risty were able to finally be stealthy. They made it to the final four, where it was down to them against Paul and Irina. It came down to the gambler versus the model, but in an incident of freak luck, Irina managed to shoot Sebastian first and win the challenge After the challenge, Sebastian sat in Donna's medical room waiting for her to wake up. They talked for a few minutes, though she knew that he wasn't there just to see her. The gambler revealed that the team wanted to vote off Wes, and even though he disliked the musician, Sebastian knew Donna did and was willing to save him if she would vote with him that night. He claimed that she wouldn't owe him anything, and she revealed that she wasn't healthy enough to go to the elimination so Wes was voting for her. When he left the room, Wes was waiting outside, and the gambler threateningly said they needed to talk. Sebastian received the first silver star at the elimination. After Elena's surprise elimination, she screamed that the gambler had tricked her. In the confessional, Sebastian explained that Minerva had begged him to vote off Elena, willing to give him anything in return. He knew that he could use the loudmouth in the future and trick Donna into thinking he was saving Wes, so he accepted. At breakfast in Teeth, Sebastian told Wes he was lucky that he saved him over Elena, as he would be much harder to get rid of than the socialite. He threatened the musician that he would be eliminated once Donna was done with him. When Sebastian was assigned as a vampire in the challenge, Donna got his attention to figure out which color key he'd received. Sebastian crossed a hall of lasers to reach his room, confused when he found Donna as his prey. He easily caught her, though she warned him that he wouldn't get points if he didn't make a show of biting her. Sebastian then kissed Donna harshly. He quietly asked why she helped him, and she said that she didn't want to owe him for saving Wes. He planted the bite, then said in the confessional that he could handle Donna. While hiding in the second half of the challenge, Sebastian found Victor and Ophelia and yelled at them for not doing the challenge. He managed to stay hidden throughout the challenge, only emerging to save Donna from Avery. On the red carpet in Flashing Lights, Sebastian did interviews with Risty until she had to leave to help Ophelia. He joined in on Angel and Allison's interview with Rachel Claire, seeming to know about Avery and Allison's temporary partnership by justifying their interactions as "keeping your enemies closer." Angel originally had a problem with Sebastian being there, but when Rachel Claire revealed that she was still upset over him stealing her cards in the first episode, the pyromaniac and gambler made fun of her together. During the Losers' Round of the press conference, Sebastian commented that he didn't regret letting his alliance fall for Elena's trick and eliminate Gabe, shocking several contestants by openly revealing the alliance. He said that Victor's elimination had broken the alliance, suprising Monique, who hadn't known their alliance had ended. Later, one fan asked the gambler if he thought Avery or Elena would win in a fight, and he confidently responded Avery. At dinner in Thirteen, Sebastian made fun of Ophelia's lack of sanity, which Wes and Donna threw food at him for. Sebastian commented on the cheesiness of Risty's kind words to Ophelia, adding that the artist's actions had consequences that the others didn't see. Later, Minerva found Sebastian beating Risty in cards. Monique entered, furious that he didn't tell her their alliance was broken, though he claimed it was implied when they voted off Victor. He told her that she wasn't useful anymore and that he'd always planned on turning on them, angering her even more. When Monique made a retort about Donna, he countered it by calling Minerva her girlfriend, sending her out of the room in a huff. After the press conference incident, Sebastian admitted that he didn't think the eliminated contestants were really dead. He led the group when the zombies attacked, and continued leading Irina, Paul, and Avery when they separated. When Avery asked why he ran if he thought the zombies weren't real, Sebastian said they still outnumbered them. They found Risty, who revealed that she saw Minerva and Monique die, though the gambler said that because she didn't see their corpses they could be undead. When he and Risty were surrounded in zombies, Sebastian had to pull the stunned athlete to safety. They eventually found the relic, though it didn't work when submerged in the swamp, and they headed for the ocean. He pushed Wes over when they found him, claiming it was self-defense. When the relic didn't work when thrown in the sea, Sebastian was finally out of plans, and the zombies surrounded him, forcing him to scream that they weren't real. However, the sun came up, and Sebastian and Wes were given individual immunities for being the only "survivors." When Rachel Claire hijacked the elimination, she tried to eliminate Sebastian, though he was immune. When the contestants were forced to switch rooms in All I Want is Revenge, none of the guys wanted to room with Sebastian, who looked on threateningly. He ended up with Wes, who knew the gambler wanted to eliminate him. Sebastian and Risty discovered the high school set the next morning, and they played in a soccer game with some of the other competitors. Sebastian tried to get Donna to support his team, and Wes kicked the ball at his head when he was distracted. Sebastian doubted that Chris actually had the contestants' secrets for the challenge, but when his enthusiastic stepsister Josie was revealed as his guest, he said in the confessional that, despite her stupidity, she definitely had a secret on him. Sebastian had trouble driving his go-kart in the challenge, and he totaled it against a wall when it malfunctioned. He correctly answered Josie's question, shocked to find that Donna had already been by and spraypainted his picture. When Minerva arrived, he ordered her to mark Wes's face, and then told Josie to lie to the others that Donna was ahead in the challenge to get back at her. He then stole Minerva's kart. At lunch, Sebastian didn't feel sympathy for the contestants whose secrets were revealed, though Risty thought he was lying in order to make himself seem more in control. He snapped that she thought she could save everyone, which she said was because they were friends. Josie tried to make the second half of the challenge difficult for her stepbrother, though he threw her over his shoulder when he saw that Allison was beating him. They chased Allison and Alicia, though Allison pulled Josie to the ground, making him lose the challenge. For his secret, Josie revealed that Sebastian never cheated, except on his driver's test, causing him to get his license revoked. Sebastian and Risty convinced the former Emmys to all vote for Allison, knowing that because Monique and Minerva were away on reward they had lost their advantage. When Risty competed in the tiebreaker, Sebastian was confident she would win, but was worried about her when Chris left her buried alive. Sebastian snuck into his room late at night in Wolf in Teen's Clothing to find Wes still awake. They argued, and Wes spotted the dirt on the gambler's shirt and realized that he'd checked to make sure Risty had been dug up. He stated that caring about others wasn't how to win a million dollars before leaving the room. When Irina tried to get the remaining contestants to get along, Sebastian explained that all the betrayal that was going on was just a part of the competition. During "Never Have I Ever," Sebastian admitted that he'd tried to seduce a teacher before. He noticed when Wes and Donna left the room together that they seemed more attached than usual. During the challenge, Sebastian spotted Wes, Donna, and Ophelia and asked if they were even trying anymore, and Wes and Donna were snappy in return. He helped dig up Aloysius Bandervilt's coffin, wedging his shovel under the lid to pry it open. He then realized that the jewel from Veronique's purse matched the one on the corpse. Audition Tape The video began by showing a crowd of teenagers sitting around a table in what looked like somebody’s basement, a bunch of lava lamps and tacky lights dimly illuminating the room. The young man sitting at the head of the table gave the camera a smirk. “I’m Sebastian Luse, and welcome to our under 21 underground casino, currently located in Billy Masterson’s basement.” A freckled boy to Sebastian’s left gave the camera a wave. “That’s me!” “Nobody cares.” When Billy opened his mouth to protest, the other teens interrupted him in support of Sebastian’s statement. Billy pouted, and Sebastian began to shuffle the deck of cards in front of him, keeping a calm face while he showed off his tricks. “It’s only fitting that my audition tape is shot here, as I tend to see the world as a game. And I never lose. Just ask anybody.” The camera turned back to Billy Masterson, who nodded rapidly. “He must have some lucky charms hidden on him or something, because I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sebastian fail at something.” A few of the other teens murmured in agreement as they pulled MP3 players, video games, money, and gift cards out of their pockets and tossed them to the center of the table to serve as their wagers in the pot. “See, I’d consider myself to be a bit of a strategist.” Sebastian said as the other players started the game, hands and cards moving around on the table. “But don’t assume that I’m just another Heather. She used dirty tricks, while I prefer to use subtlety to make things go my way. Heather treated the competition as a war, but I like to see it as more of a game of chance …” One of the players called for everybody to reveal their hands. Despite the fact that it didn’t seem like he was paying attention, Sebastian lowered his cards to reveal that he had won the game. He gave the camera a smirk as the teenagers around him groaned in defeat. “It just happens that the odds are always in my favor.” Sebastian raised an eyebrow and then leaned in to collect his winnings. Trivia *Despite the fact that the story has several antagonistic characters, I consider Sebastian to be the main antagonist. *I had always considered Sebastian to be the unofficial leader of The Emmys. Even after the merge, most of the contestants assume that he always knows what he is doing despite how ridiculous the situation. This is why I found it ironic that nobody listened to him when he tried to take a military approach in Fire Insults at Will. *Sebastian's character was always intended to be biracial, but in his original design his skin wasn't dark enough to make it obvious. When it came to the final redesign, I ended up scrapping his light-colored hair in favor of something more natural, though he kept his light eyes. *I was never fond of strategist characters, so when I started coming up with ideas for Sebastian's character as a strategy-based antagonist I knew I had to made him unique enough to be interesting. He became a smooth-talking character to separate him from the colder strategists. The gambling and cards motif was an idea that I was trying to turn into another character, but after some changes I decided to give it to Sebastian instead. *The fact that characters like Monique and Wes think that Sebastian is practically omnipresent (or that he is everywhere and hears everything) is one of my favorite jokes to play up. Sebastian makes connections to figure out what is going on behind his back a lot faster than most of the other players, which is how he seems to know everything. *Sebastian claims that he never cheats, but he never states that he is completely honest either. His actions are often based on tricks and deals, which is dishonest but not technically outright cheating. *Sebastian's interactions with Donna are supposed to be rather ambiguous as to if they are motivated by romantic interest or just for strategy. Though many characters assume that he only wants her in his alliance because he is attracted to her (and Sebastian himself even plays this up at times) is a strategic reason for most of their interactions. **The fact that Sebastian dislikes Wes wasn't created just because of Donna, and I never intended for it to come off as an attempt at a love triangle (though other characters seem to think it is). Wes is the only Emmy male other than Sebastian who is skilled athletically and makes it far in the game, so Sebastian naturally would target him for elimination at some point. They also have very contrasting personalities, as Sebastian is a strategy-fueled realist while Wes is more of an emotionally-based idealist. Gallery Sebastian- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Sebastian- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Sebastian- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Sebastian- Mugshot.png|Episode Seven Mugshot Sebastian- Flashing Lights.png|Red carpet outfit for Flashing Lights ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Emmys Category:Males Category:Contestants